


baby you make my head spin

by finnhoe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lil bit of smut, a lot of fluff, moving day!!, wow a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnhoe/pseuds/finnhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's moving day and even though the boys help, harry gets super stressed out but louis' there. louis' always there, harry thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby you make my head spin

"This is our last night in this home", Louis said softly to Harry in their quiet room.  
"Weird, isn't it? Been in this flat since you were 18 and I was 16. Five years, Lou."  
"Don't regret it a bit, baby." Louis whispered softly, the moonlight coming in from those godawful plaid curtains Harry insisted on getting was shadowing over Harry's face softly, making him look unfairly angelic, Louis noted.  
Harry hummed in agreement and craned his neck down to kiss the top of Louis' head, which was nuzzled in his neck.  
"Did you know when I first saw you in secondary school, I just knew. I knew there was something about you that told me we would be forever," Louis almost whispered, afraid to break the intimacy of the moment.  
Harry smiled softly and said into Louis' hair,"Sounds like you're proposing again, love." Harry took the hand Louis was tracing over the swallows on his chest with and played with the "H" carved in Louis' engagement ring (which Harry had insisted on Louis getting one to match Harry's "L". Even though Louis was the one who proposed last month).  
"I love you, H. And I will never not tease you for being sappier than me," Louis insisted, but contradicted himself by ending his sentence with a kiss to Harry's neck.  
Harry looked around their room, at all of the moving boxes packed for tomorrow. Although sad to leave the house they started together (and had sex in just about every semi-flat surface), Harry was excited to begin a new chapter in his life with Louis and kids and dogs and maybe even a hamster.  
So, with dreams of these sweet forevers, Harry drifted off with Louis still nuzzled in side, tracing his butterfly. However, he didn't forget to kiss the nape of Louis' ear and say, "I love you, darling. Forever."

__

"Rise and shine, lovebirds! Get ya' lazy arses up, it's movin' day!!" Niall shouted to Louis and Harry at 9 am, while beginning to chant "up up up". Louis groaned from his spot on Harry's stomach, his leg hitched over Harry's.  
"Fuck off", Harry mumbled, proceeding to turn on his side and pull in Louis from the waist.  
Niall put a hand to his chest in fake offense. "Did baby Harry just tell me to leave?! Me, Niall Horan, self-proclaimed wingman and best friend since year two?!"  
With no response from the couple, Niall scoffed and mumbled, "Fine 'll get you up myself."  
With that, he promptly belly flopped onto Harry, crushing both Louis and Harry. With yelled curses from the two now restrained boys, he began to tickle Louis, knowing it would make him untangle from Harry.  
"Niall!" Louis barely shouted, out of breath from laughing.  
Harry sat up and grabbed Niall bridal style, the boy being significantly smaller than him, and he unceremoniously dumped the laughing blonde boy on the love seat in his room. He stood there and glared at Niall, hands on his hips.  
"Harry, if you really want to look intimidating, try putting on some trousers." Niall said with a hint of a teasing smile.  
Harry immediately remembered he was only wearing his boxers, which he had messily threw on last night. So, he decided to just flip Niall the bird and go back to Louis, who was sitting in the edge of the bed, feet dangling, watching the boys with amusement.  
"Baby, I want a new best friend," Harry muffled into Louis' hair.  
Louis softly chuckled and kissed Harry, which actually turned into Louis straddling Harry from his place on the bed and snogging him.  
"No!! Please!! Spare me! I'm too innocent!" Niall cried dramatically, while scrambling off the couch.  
Harry decided to reply by grabbing Louis' arse and picking him up, while grinding his hips into Louis', emitting a soft moan from the smaller boy. Just for Niall.  
"LIAM!! ZAYN! HELP! I NEED PARENTAL GUIDANCE!!" Niall yelled as he ran into the hallway.  
Harry and Louis began laughing against each other's lips and broke off, resting their foreheads together.  
"It's moving day, love," Louis whispered.  
Harry hummed and said, "Shower?"  
"Only if you carry me," Louis challenged, as if Harry would say no. Harry doesn't think he would ever tell Louis no. 

__

Once the boys were showered and clean thirty minutes later with joggers and beanies on, they walked into their now empty kitchen, where Liam, Zayn, and Niall were waiting, all on their phones. They had looked at Harry and Louis when they walked in.  
"Brought you some McDonald's. May be cold now," Liam said, sliding the bag over to Harry across the bar.  
"Thanks, mate," Louis said, taking the bag of food to heat in the microwave.  
"Hey, Li," Harry said, rubbing Liam's little faux-hawk. But, when he says hello to Zayn, he goes for a half hug instead, knowing that Zayn would probably go in for a punch if Harry touched his carefully styled hair.  
"Where we gonna start?" Zayn asked Harry, knowing that Louis has no plan, he's just listening to what Harry orders, too.  
"Start movin' boxes from our room to the truck first," Harry said through his bite of his breakfast sandwich.  
Liam nodded and began to make his way toward the room, Zayn and Niall following.  
"Turn on some music, it's too damn quiet in here!!" Niall shouted on his way to the bedroom.  
Harry sighed and plugged his phone into the iHome, playing "Naive" by the Kooks.  
Turning to Louis, who was sitting on the counter watching Harry, he said, "Time to get to work, babe".  
"I don't wanna," Louis grumbled, throwing his face into Harry's chest.  
The taller boy kissed Louis' head, and murmured softly, "Can't leave the boys to do it. They bought us breakfast".  
Louis scoffed. "No, Haz. Liam brought us breakfast".  
"But, Zayn and Niall are helping us move".  
Louis huffed a final sigh of defeat and jumped off the counter, slowly walking toward the hallway. When he didn't hear Harry's footsteps behind him, he turned and saw that very boy watching him with a small smirk.  
"Time to get to work babe," Louis mocked in a deeper tone to match Harry's.  
Harry stuck his tongue out at him and followed, with Louis muttering a "Child", under his breath.  
Once they made it to their room, they saw Zayn and Niall pretending to fight each other using the stacks of boxes as forts, and Liam being the only one to actually stack the boxes.  
"Why?" Harry said in exasperation, looking at Zayn and Niall.  
Zayn and Niall glanced at each other briefly with sinister smiles, then before Harry knew it, he was being bombarded with crumpled up packing paper and bubble wrap being thrown at him.  
"Wh- you-" Harry tried to protest.  
"Hey!!! Stop hurting my baby, he's under a lot of stress with the move right now!" Louis exclaimed, throwing himself in front of the curly haired boy. At this, Zayn and Niall stopped, knowing that if they hit Louis, they might never see daylight again.  
"Yer no fun." Niall said, throwing a glare at Harry and Louis, who were focused on picking up the ammo from the floor. Niall then begrudgingly got up, with Zayn following, and helped Liam, who seemed to ignore the whole fiasco that just took place, with organizing the boxes.  
"Thank you, finally, you miscreants," Louis fired at Niall and Zayn.  
Turning his attention to Liam, Louis asked, "What can we do, Li?"  
"Well, I think I'm done organizing the boxes, so if you lads could start taking em' out to the truck, that'd be great."  
Louis nodded, and began to pick up boxes, with the other four following his lead. They all headed to the truck on Harry and Louis' driveway, and decided that Liam should wait in the truck to receive and organize boxes. The other four kept grabbing and moving to the truck for a while, until when Harry and Louis were in the garage and they heard a not-so-manly shriek from their bedroom.  
"SEX TOYS?! REALLY GUYS? THEY NEED THEIR OWN BOX?!" Niall screamed.  
Harry threw his head back and laughed, his whole body shaking. Louis will never understand how the boy finds almost everything uproariously hilarious.  
"Yes, Niall! Why, do you need to borrow some? I'm sure they're clean, just may have a bit of cum left on em'!" Louis teased. At this point, Harry was doubled over at Niall's second scream in a minute, this one even higher.  
"So I'll take that as a no, then?" Louis said, never getting tired of grossing Niall out as much as possible, as him and Niall both were like a couple of twelve year olds.  
When Niall came out of the house, holding the last box at an arms length, as if it would bite him, he tossed it in the truck and with the trunk closed, the boys were on their way. 

\--

"Ok, Liam put that box in Lou's and my room an- Niall!! I have told you three times that you can't eat on the carpet yet!" Harry shouted, very close to pulling his hair out.  
"Babe, calm down," Louis came up behind Harry, placing his hand gently on the small of Harry's back, whispering in his ear.  
Harry sighed and turned around, encircling Louis' waist with his arms. "I'm sorry, Lou," Harry said softly.  
Louis reached on his tip toes to peck Harry on his forehead, and he turned around to finish bringing boxes in. Harry stood there, hands on his hips, ordering the boys to put which boxes where. He saw Niall and Liam working, but seemed to miss Lou and Zayn. He walked around the house and in the garage, not seeing them anywhere.  
"Li, Ni, have you seen Lou and Zayn?" Harry asked from the doorway of the kitchen, where the boys were working. Niall shrugged and Liam said, "Not for a while, sorry H".  
Harry groaned and walked through the house again, this time a stream of smoke catching his eye from the backyard. He walked out there and there was the two culprits, relaxing on the new lawn chairs and smoking cigarettes.  
"Seriously, Louis?! Seriously, Zayn?? You're smoking a fucking cigarette when the rest of us are working our asses off?!" Harry yelled, hands flying up in the air, close to tears.  
Louis and Zayn immediately stood up and put the cigarettes out, Zayn apologizing and going inside, but Louis stood right in front of Harry, who was avoiding his eyes.  
"Harry," Louis said, the taller boy still not looking at him.  
"Hazza," Louis tried. Nothing.  
"Baby," Louis said softly. Harry finally met his gaze, not being able to deny the soft tone and the deep blue eyes.  
"You need to take a deep breath. Everything is going to be fine. We have all day, and we have the boys to help us. And after everything is done, we can christen our new bed," Louis whispered the last part into Harry's ear, his hand finding his boyfriend's hip.  
Harry swallowed, looked down to meet Louis' gaze and nodded. To prove his point, he breathed in slowly, then exhaled.  
"Good," Louis chirped, hand craning Harry's neck to kiss his red red red lips.  
Harry pulled back and rested his head on Louis' shoulder, the shorter boy's hand reaching up to twirl his curls, the other hand on his hip.  
"I love you," Harry said quietly.  
"I love you too, Hazza, now go get your shit together," Louis said, kissing him one more time, and left. Harry smacked his bum, making Louis squeak. Harry then smiled smugly, something he probably hasn't done all day since they got to the new flat. They walked in to see the three boys sitting on the couch, looking at the boys expectedly.  
"Everythin's done, bebz," Zayn said, "Jus' gotta unpack the boxes."  
Harry looked around in disbelief, Louis smiling up at him, arm around Harry's waist.  
"Seriously? All the boxes are moved?" Harry asked belligerently, knowing they moved the furniture a couple days ago, leaving the boxes for today.  
The other three all nodded in affirmation.  
"Jesus fuck, thank you guys so much, you have no idea how much that helped," Harry said, running a hand through his hair.  
"S'what best mates are for," Niall said smiling.  
"C'mere," Harry said holding his arm out for a group hug.  
The four boys complied, everyone hugging tightly, with Niall jumping on Harry's back.  
"Love you guys," Louis muffled, from his spot on Harry's chest.  
The "love you too's" came and they all pulled apart.  
"Dinner is on me!" Harry said, making Niall cheer.  
"Chinese?" Louis asked, looking at the four other boys, receiving nods.  
"Cool. Lou and I will go, you guys stay here and watch the telly, since the cable guy came yesterday."  
"Alright, thanks, man." Niall said, clapping Harry on the back.  
"Yeah, course'. We'll be back later." Harry said, grabbing Louis' hand and leading him toward the door.  
"See you later, you mongrels!" Louis exclaimed before the garage door shut behind them. 

-

Harry flopped on his back, sweaty and covered with come. They had just successfully christened their bed, and my god, it gets better every time. Louis collapsed on top of his chest, breathing hard, and placed a kiss on Harry's collarbone, over the love bite he placed there not long ago. 

"You're a damn good shag, Harry," Louis muffled from his place on Harry's chest. 

"That why you keep me around?" Harry teased. 

"Oh but of course, you're positively insufferable," Louis groaned, sitting up on Harry's hips, thighs bracketing Harry's. 

Louis looked stunning after he was fucked (he always looked stunning, but especially right now). All deep blue eyes, fringe sweaty and tangled, lips swollen. And that damn smile. That smile that Harry fell in love with when he was 16. And suddenly, the witty comeback Harry was supposed to retort with fell away. 

"You're beautiful," Harry whispered. 

Louis quirked his smile and leaned down to Harry's ear, "And you're about to get sucked off in the shower," he purred. 

Louis extracted himself from Harry, moving the the bathroom, hearing Harry's frantic steps behind him. He reached the shower and turned on the water, feeling long arms wrap around his naked waist and a kiss pressed to his neck. Louis hummed and leaned back into his fiancé's embrace, simply relishing in the warm heat that still spreads through his body, after all these years. 

"We better get in the shower now, before it gets cold," Harry says softly in the new bathroom. 

Louis turned around and raised his brow. "Is that really your highest concern, Styles?"

Harry did the thing that Louis loves where he presses his lips in a flat line, trying not to smile, with his dimples more prominent then ever.  
"No, probably not," Harry admitted in defeat, smiling at the ground. 

Louis poked his dimple, "Good thing you're cute," he said with a smile. He then turned around to walk into the shower, Harry in tow. And the gods must be real, because all Louis wants to do his blow Harry and the water was at the perfect temperature. Shutting the shower door, Louis promptly turned around, pushed Harry towards the wall, and dropped on his knees. He looked up, watching the way Harry is biting on his lower lip, the water cascading over his chocolate curls, those green eyes studying him intensely. Keeping eye contact, Louis dipped down and licked a line on the underside of Harry's dick, making Harry shudder. He took him all the way down, eyes now watching the way Harry's abs clench. His hand goes up to brush the younger boys' abs, feeling them tense under his fingers. He pulled up and sucked on the head, his cheeks hollowing, causing a jolt go through Harry's body, now struggling to keep his hips still. Harry let out a long, deep moan, causing heat to pool in Louis' stomach. 

Louis bobbed up and down, feeling hands grip his fringe lightly. He picked up the pace, now reaching down to stroke himself as well, humming and moaning against Harry's dick. In the same moment, he felt the head of Harry's dick hit the back of his throat and he looked up at Harry through his eyelashes. And Harry lost it. He came hard down Louis' throat, throwing his head back, hitting it on the wall. And if Louis weren't two seconds away from coming, he'd be laughing. However, Harry's neck was exposed and his lips were red and there were hands in his fringe so Louis spilled out all over his hand, groaning. Harry slowly slid down to the floor, pulling Louis on his lap, the (somehow still hot) water shooting over them. Louis' back flush to Harry's chest, he turned his head to place a kiss on Harry's cheek. 

"Love you," Louis whispered against the taller boy's face, the words having been said so much, they should've lost meaning by now, but Louis just loves Harry so much and he means it every time. 

"Love you more, now come on, let's get you washed up so we can go to sleep," Harry said, punctuating his sentence with a kiss to the back to Louis' wet hair. 

And Louis couldn't think of a better plan.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! if you liked it, leave kudos!! if not, sorry about that. for private messages or even prompts, please contact me at my tumblr: caitykt.  
> thank you, lovelies :)


End file.
